Your clear blue eyes
by Matula
Summary: Harry remembers his lost love


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter...

**A/N: **I know that I don't say any names, but it's HP/DM. I also know that Draco might have grey eyes, but I want to think that they chance color after how he feel.

Your blue eyes are haunting me. Even though you're not here they won't leave me alone. I try to lock them up, like I have done with the rest of my memories of you. But they always find a way out, your clear blue eyes. So they keep haunting me night and day. Every time I look at the sky I think of your eyes. I don't know if I ever told you, but your eyes are like the sky.

When the sun is shining and the sky is blue you are happy.

When the sky is cloudy and grey you are angry.

When the raindrops fall it's your tears that are falling.

I only saw you cry once. I know you cried when you were alone, but you never showed it. Tears are emotions, and emotions are a sign of weakness. You never showed emotions in public, because you had created an image. A picture of who you were, or is it are? Do you still have that image? I don't know, I haven't seen you since you left me. But I saw your tears once, and that made me realize that you too are nothing more than a human. That's the reason I started to talk to you. You were always alone, and I didn't want you to be alone. I didn't think it was right that you should be alone. You closed yourself at first, you didn't want to let me in. You didn't trust me, or truth to be told, you didn't trust anyone. You tried to pull away, but I was stubborn and in the end you let me in. It took months for me to make you trust me. You don't know how many times I doubted that I could make it. I was just about to give up when you opened up. You opened yourself to me, you let me become a part of your life. At the same time you became a part of my life.

As time went I became addicted to you. After a while I understood that it was love. I remember how scared I was when I realized it. I had never loved anyone like that before. Well, I have never loved anyone but you.

I still remember how scared I was about telling you. I never thought that you could possible feel the same. But you did, and I've never been happier than the few months we had together as a couple.

Then you left. You said it was for me, so that you wouldn't drag me down. You said that you were broken on the inside, and if you fell you didn't want to drag me along with you. I begged you to stay, I said that I didn't care if you did. But you refused to stay. You said that you loved me too much to stay. That you wanted to, but you couldn't be selfish. It was for my own good. I didn't understand it then, but I think I do now. I've grown pretty much since you left, and I hope that you have too. I hope that you have healed the wounds on your inside. You deserve to be happy, and I really wanted to be a part of your happy future. I know it's stupid to hope, but maybe. Just maybe there's still a chance that it can happen.

I haven't seen you in a year, so I know it's just stupid of me. But I can't stop thinking that maybe one day you'll come back to me. One day...

When you have put your image aside.

When you can show your emotions.

When you are whole.

When you have grown up.

Maybe you will come back to me then. I know that you probably doesn't love me any longer, if you ever did. But I still love you, with all of my heart, and that means something to me. I just can't let you go. You are special, and you became such an important part of my life. I love you so much, that's why I can't let go. I think that it's because of my love that your eyes won't leave me alone. They keep haunting me so that I won't forget. I want to forget, but at the same time I don't want to. I want to forget so that I can move on with my life, but then you won't be a part of it. It's stupid, I know that you're not really a part of my life. But I've saved a place for you, if you would come back one day. Don't think that I haven't tried to fill it, because I really have. I have tried countless times to fill that place, but I can't. It's your place, and only you can fill it.

I really hope that you will come back one day. That your love for me has, like mine for you, stayed alive.

Will you come back to me one day?

Will I ever feel your arms around me again?

Will I ever hear your voice whisper words of love into my ears again?

Will I ever see your clear blue eyes look at me and only see love in them?

I hope that I will. Because without you I'm not whole. You took a place in my heart and won't give it back. So you'll always be a part of my life. I will always love you, in a way I hope that you know that. Where ever you are now.


End file.
